Robin Kiss the Girl
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Great, Robin was arguing with a song, and the song was winning'. RobStar. The effects of one Disney movie, on one very hormone filled super hero? Not too pretty. [Em]


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Teen Titans or I wouldn't have written this! It would be a story! Nor the song, "Kiss the Girl"

**---**

Dedicated to all people who have ever even attempted to write a RobStar fic to the song "Kiss the Girl", I now feel your pain. And to anyone who has read this fic, I also feel your pain.

---

Teen Titan's history is vast, extending over five seasons, one half episode, and one movie, as well as Great Beyond That (or GBT), or the world made up by Teen Titans fans. Are story takes place in the GBT era.

Where in the GBT era? Well, Beast Boy and Raven have now gotten together. How? Well, that is another story, and not the main point of this story. Your own small mind can calculate a way they got together.

It could be a random exclamation of love, a near death situation, anything you can think of.

Now, Raven and Beast Boy, this couple that formed itself, were on a date. Yes, a date. At a restaurant. An official date (Raven only massacred ninety nine light bulbs when asked on said official date). Now you stalkers might ask; Which restaurant?

The Darkest, of course.

The Darkest, being a little poetry café on the corner of "Death" and "Life", Death and Life being street names, of course.

Cyborg, being his great magnificent self, decided he simply had two follow his two teammates (complete with video camera) in the hopes of blackmail, as would any other teen if he had found out his two friends had just gotten together.

This left, the two teens who were secretly (or not so secretly) attracted to one another. In the tower. Alone. With no one, but themselves. And a lonely Tamarian girl. Feel pity for Robin and his hormones my dear readers, feel pity…

And the stage is set;

Robin _had_ contently been downstairs, training, punching, and kicking, and attempting to murder the poor, innocent punching bag when Starfire entered the training room.

Blinking at the scene in front of her, a sweaty Robin, repeatedly slamming various body parts into a red leather bag filled with stuffing. Starfire hesitantly stepped forward as she nervously voiced her request;

"Robin? I journeyed into the room of training to see if you would enjoy… doing the something with me. I am rather… the bored, I believe it is phrased, as there is no one to keep me company… and I felt we could both enjoy a movie. Was I correct in this assumption?"

Robin froze mid kick, and turned around to face Starfire.

"Um… sure Star, whatever you want," the Boy Wonder told Starfire, somehow feeling uneasy about this entire situation, but why should he? He and Starfire watched movies together all the time… just not alone, without supervision… oh, what could happen...

Starfire smiled and clapped her hands together, and resembling something very similar to Beast Boy on Christmas morning, as she squealed, "How delightful! I am most gladdened you will be joining us. May I inquire which movie would you prefer we should watch?"

Robin thought for a moment, last time he picked a movie, a spy flick, no one had enjoyed it nearly as much as he did. And everyone (even Starfire) got a tad annoyed when he complained that only an amature would have made such silly moves. It would be much safer to ask Starfire let the pick the movie.

Of course this meant something with unicorns and happy endings, and lots of romance… but Robin could deal with it, for Starfire.

"You know what Star… why don't you pick the movie," Robin suggested, and upon seeing the frown on her face, Robin quickly added, "It was your idea after all," Starfire still didn't seem thrilled with the idea, "After all, whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

_That _seemed to do the trick.

"If you are certain…" Starfire trailed off, casting a hopeful glance in Robin's direction.

Robin nodded vigorously, "Yeah Star, seriously. It's totally up to you."

"Glorious! Many thanks Friend Robin," Starfire exclaimed with another clap of her hands.

Robin gave way to the lovesick smile he had so often become accustomed to when talking with Starfire, "Yeah, come on Star, let's go to the video room."

You my dear readers might say you know all about Titan's Tower, and the rooms in it, and that there is no such thing as the video room. It is simply a myth, a work of fiction created by other Teen Titan's fans.

You are dead wrong.

The Titan's lived in a very large tower, in fact, half of the rooms were still not even filled nor discovered in the tower. And the Titan's, being teens, decided to completely use one room with a collection of DVDs and video games.

Oh yes, it was very good to be a Titan.

Starfire hummed as she floated behind Robin as he lead her to the Entertainment Room, as it was dubbed by Cyborg as the place to seek all your entertainment needs. Though Robin called it the video room, because… well, because Starfire called it the video room.

Once reaching their destination, Robin entered the code to the room (only Cyborg and Robin knew it. Cyborg because he built the room, Robin because he was the leader, and Raven didn't want to have a key to the entertainment room, Starfire only needed to ask Robin, and Beast Boy was not allowed in there after the Video Incident of 2001. Best left unmentioned.) Robin moved out of the entryway to allow Starfire to select her choice of movie.

Starfire flew in rather quickly, and head to the section that caused a pain in any teen's heart.

Starfire flew past the slasher, porn, action-adventure, comedy, horror, even science fiction and any other film Robin would remotely consider watching. No, Starfire head straight to the animation section.

Now, Robin liked some animation, like the awesome butt-kicking Japanese stuff (christened anime), but this was the Disney animation section. And Starfire, who normally took hours to pick a suitable movie, simply took a few seconds to find her choice of movie. This made Robin begin to suspect that Starfire had planned exactly which movie she wanted to watch.

Oh well, it just meant sooner over with the torture.

Squealing with delight, Starfire exclaimed, "I would enjoy viewing this movie!"

"Which movie?" Robin asked, a small smile playing across his lips, despite the fact that he was not happy about this movie choice. I mean, it _was _Starfire after all and she was being so adorable…

"It is of the tiny mer-cleaner," Starfire looked up at Robin with her green eyes wide, "I have been having the want to view this movie for quite some time… but I wished for someone else to also view it with me… and Friend Cyborg claimed the movie to feminine. Friend Beast Boy refused on the grounds Cyborg was insulting him. And Raven… as true as a friend as she might be, never watches any flick of the chickens with me. And you have been so very busy, I thought that tonight we might see it… but I suppose if you do not want to."

Starfire made a move to put the movie back, but Robin closed his fingers around her wrist, stopping her from well, doing anything. For the moment Starfire was trying to memorize exactly how Robin's fingers felt on her wrist.

Eyes closed, voice strained, Robin attempted to choke out his words of consolement, "It's… its okay Starfire, we can watch… whatever movie you choose… the Little Mermaid right? Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"Are you most positive… because our friends and you yourself did not seem to enjoy the other Disney movies we saw… such as the Aladdin, the Beauty-" Starfire was cut off, with a sharp tug to her wrist.

Robin sighed, and thought, _" For Starfire," _before saying aloud, "Come on Star, let's go watch it."

"Are you positive?" Starfire asked, seeming unsure herself.

Robin smiled at Starfire, a reassuring smile, "I am most indefinitely positive."

Smiling back, Starfire allowed Robin to pull her the small distance of four feet to the Ops Room, just smiling at the fact that Robin was still holding her hand.

---

"… So… what do you want to do?" Robin asked Starfire with a smile (obviously fake, but if Starfire wanted a charade of happiness at watching Disney, Robin was going to give it to her).

Starfire scrunched her nose up for a moment, and Robin tried not to think of how absolutely... cute, to put it kindly, Starfire looked when she was thinking, as Starfire spoke, "I rather enjoy the corn which pops. Friend Raven taught me how to make the corn of pop the last time we had the outing."

Robin gave way to a light laugh, "Of course Star. You do that, I'll just get the movie started."

Starfire leaned closer to him, sending shivers down his spine, as her soft breath tickled on his ear, "Many thanks."

And with that last comment, Starfire giggled, and pink in the face, flew over to the counter and proceeded to commence in the making of popcorn.

Robin stared after Starfire for a moment, before shaking his head to clear the one way ticket to the gutters thoughts that had made there way to Robin's mind. He instead, head over to the TV, fully intent on starting the movie.

Opening the box hat held the DVD Robin almost cried out in protest;

_The Little Mermaid (The Platinum Version)_

Just fuckin' great.

Mournfully, Robin slipped the DVD into the DVD player, as he plopped himself on the couch in his usual position. What was his usual position you might ask? Ankles crossed and hands in lap? Oh no, something much more uncouthe than that- feet on the coffee table, arm hanging over the couch, in the perfect position for Starfire to snuggle into, of course.

Starfire was still in the kitchen, carefully watching the popcorn pop (who'd of thunk it?) through the microwave as she called out, "I trust you had no conflicts in the setting up of the movie?"

"None, none at all," Robin shouted back.

Nearly the moment Robin finished his comment, the microwave binged, signaling the popcorn was ready for consumption. With a delightful squeal from Starfire, who then answered with a resounding call of, "Glorious!" that Robin was positive had echoed all the way across Jump.

Robin wasn't sure if she meant the fact the popcorn was ready, or that it was glorious he had set up the DVD correctly. He hoped for some unidentifiable reason, that it was the later.

Starfire shortly appeared with a large red bowl, filled with a mountain of popcorn, drowned in butter… and mustard.

Setting the bowl down on the coffee table, Starfire turned to Robin, and gesturing to the bowl with a smile, "I have been successful in the making of the popcorn, have I not?"

Robin eyed the bowl apprehensively, then turned to Starfire, who faced him with a pleading look. He knew what she wanted him to do. One eye twitching Robin quickly plunged his hand into the popcorn bowl. Grabbing a handful of popcorn (or more precisely, a handful of mustard with a few kernals of popcorn and a dab of butter), Robin quickly stuffed it in his mouth, so that he did not even have the chance to debate his actions, and nodded to Starfire. Signaling that he thought the popcorn tasted good, even though he truly did not.

Starfire gave him a large smile, and sat down next to Robin, settling into his chest.

Robin nearly gagged on the popcorn at the physical contact. And why was that such a big deal? She always did that when they watched a movie.

But, they'd never watched a movie without anyone else being in the room, or even in the tower. Much less with a whole lard of mustard in Robin's mouth.

And you might still ask what made this such a big deal? Well, Robin trusted himself when others were around, but when they weren't around… no one could tease him, make him doubt that Starfire liked him, or he was being too obvious with his feelings, or do anything to stop him from taking the plunge.

And no, Robin did not mean the plunge into the popcorn bowl (or the mustard with a few pieces of popcorn in it), but the plunge into Starfire's scrumptious lips. And that my friends, is much scarier than any horror movie out there.

And Robin wasn't entirely sure if this would be a good plunge or a bad pluge. Because the water might be very, very cold, and unreceptive to the plunge. But on the other hand, it could be just right, and very, very accepting to his plunge. And that would only lead to unicorns and happy endings.

Now it was him, just him, all alone with only Starfire, who was also all alone (unless one counted Robin or Starfire as company for one another, which Robin did not) who had her head on his chest, and his hormones. The possibility of not having anyone stop them if the two were to do anything, was already enough to stimulate Robin's mind to it's wildest fantasies, but if she kept doing things like this… he could, no would be rash.

Robin groaned, this was going to be one difficult night. If only... well, if only _something. _Robin wasn't quite sure which.

Starfire heard the groan and she mumbled from her position on Robin, "Friend Robin is everything alright?"

Robin knew he had to make an excuse up and quick, but all he had was a stupid blinding Disney menu staring up at him…

"Oh… I just wasn't sure if you wanted to watch the movie first or see the bonus features," Robin lied.

Starfire seemed to situate herself even more into Robin, "Oh, how very kind of you!" she cooed, and Robin wasn't sure if this made him feel better or worse, "I would most enjoy watching the features of bonus first."

Robin blinked in surprise, she _always _liked to see the movie first, "What? Why?"

Robin could feel the blush on Starfire, as she answered, obviously flustered, "Well, the channel of Disney had advertised their bonus features most habitually… I would most enjoy viewing one of these bonus features."

Robin gave a soft smile, one that he knew Starfire couldn't see, "Of course."

Traveling through the vast amount of features on the bright pink menu to Bonus Features, he waited as the bright blue menu loaded. And he for a moment he wondered why everything Disney related had to be so... bright.

And my dear readers, allow me to inform you that there were many upon many of Little Mermaid Bonus Features, Robin didn't know which one to choose.

"Um… Star…?" Robin began.

Starfire replied immediately, "Kiss the Girl."

Robin nearly choked, wheezing he asked, "What- What did you say?"

"I simply meant I would like to see the feature, 'Kiss the Girl'. The female from that most that show that Beast Boy rather enjoys- though Raven finds insulting to her intelligence- 'The Zack and Cody of the Life of Sweets'- Ashley Tisdale is her name- she had rearranged the song. White acting is not her strongest talent, I believe she has a most beautiful voice and I am most interested in seeing it," Starfire explained quickly.

Robin felt the need to curse like a sailor, but he knew profanities turned Starfire off… though at the moment, maybe he _needed _to turn Starfire off.

Clicking the enter button, Robin waited for the duclet tones of Ashley Tisdale to go blasting through his ears.

The old, classic (for Disney) song, with its slow romantic undertones was gone, and instead a guitar came on, followed by tectonic beats made its way to the two lovers ears.

_**Kiss the Girl**_

Great, now even this Ashley Tisdale person was teasing, mocking Robin and his fear of… well, Starfire.

And his want of Starfire.

Robin honestly wasn't sure which was more pitiable.

_**There you see her,**_

Robin was not going to allow this song to make him do anything. He was not, under any circumstances going to allow it to decide his actions.

That he decided right away, just because it said, "Kiss the Girl" didn't mean he _had _to obey, right?

Unless it was mind control...

_**Sitting there across the way.**_

He chanced a glance at Starfire, who had since taken her head off of Robin, and was looking at Robin with a pleading glance. As if pleading from him to kiss her…

No, that couldn't be right… could it?

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

This song _couldn't _be meant for him, Starfire talked a hell of lot! She talked constantly, she babbled on about the most random things…

But she _was _also a great listener…

And Robin loved hearing her voice...

Agh, he thought he liked it better when he was being paranoid.

_**But there's somethin' about her…**_

Of course there's something about her!

As to why Robin was arguing with a song, protesting it, he had no idea, but he was doing it…

Perhaps it was just his paranoia?

There was so much about her. She's beautiful, a great fighter, kind, caring, loving, thoughtful, smart, and _perfect. _And Robin did _not _use the term perfect very loosely, but Starfire was his image of perfection and…

Robin almost groaned, his love life was so pathetic that he had to start arguing with a song, and worst of all the song was beating him to a pulp.

_**And you don't know why**_

Don't know why… what? That she was so wonderful? Well it certainly wasn't _his _influence.

He was horrible, he didn't deserve her… but why was Starfire still looking at him with those wide, hopeful, gorgeous green eyes! Robin was beginning to panic! And he was beginning to sound so cliché he wanted to drown himself and get it over with.

_**But you're dying to try you wanna**_

What? Turn the DVD off, because _that_ temptation was growing stronger by the minute.

And Robin knew perfectly well, _why _he wanted to turn off the stupid music video of Ashley Tisdale in some school prom.

_**Kiss the girl…**_

Just because a song told him to kiss Starfire, he was going to do it? Robin was not so easily swayed.

Great, now Starfire was slipping her hands around his neck. Just fuckin' great. What the hell did she think she was doing?

_**Yes you want her**_

Who wouldn't?

That thought made Robin want to smash something all over again. The fact Starfire could get anything she wanted… Robin could feel his knuckles tightening on the poor, unfortunate, helpless pile of jello in her hands.

_**Look at her you know you do**_

He wouldn't look, he wouldn't look…

Damn, she looked at him.

_**Possible she wants you too**_

Possible? Why would she want him?

She'd probably would like Cyborg before him… come on, Cyborg was reliable, kind, and he wasn't paranoid or crazy. No, Cyborg was stable, any girl would like Cyborg before Robin...

Great, now he wanted to kill Cyborg.

And he still felt so cliché that he wanted to run and take a shower…

Make that one _very _cold shower.

_**There is one way to ask her.**_

Yeah, there's one way to ask every girl. You say, "Hey, want to go out on a date?"

But no, Robin couldn't even manage to ask Starfire _that_. For a teenager who beat up countless villains everyday and kept the world safe, he was _pathetic. _He couldn't even manage to give her a decent Valentine by himself- he had to enlist Raven's help! _Pathetic._

He had girls (and the occasional guy- which earned many laughs from Cyborg and Beast Boy) ask him out constantly… almost as constantly as boys asked out Starfire…

Which is completely besides the point, and should not be considered at the risk of a pillow's life span.

_**It don't take a word**_

"Hey, want to go out on a date?" takes a word. Actually it takes eight words. Count them. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.

_**Not a single word go on and**_

Not a single word, as if.

_**Kiss the girl…**_

"Robin…" Starfire whispered his name.

_**Sha la lalala**_

The way she said his name… it made shivers go up his spine.

And his paranoia was telling him that maybe someone had planned this. The whole arm thing, it couldn't be a concidence... right?

_**My oh my, looks like the boy's too shy**_

She put a warm, soft hand to his flushed cheek, as she turned his face towards her own. Her face was nearing his, he could feel her breath against his lips.

_**Ain't gonna, kiss the girl**_

He closed his eyes, bracing himself. You know, for some reason Robin was _really _beginning to suspect Starfire had planned this…

_**Sha la lalala**_

"Robin…" she said his name again, in the way only she could.

_**Ain't that sad, it's such a shame, too bad**_

Eyes closed, knuckles tightening, he whispered back, "Starfire."

_**You gonna miss the girl**_

No words were needed (hey, maybe the song was right after all!), she was leaning closer, and Robin felt only mad panic… and of course, a rush of hormones, and lust.

Fuckin' wonderful, he was feeling lust.

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Their lips were only a half a centimeter away.

_**Kiss the girl**_

They were frozen in time, he could feel her minty breath on his lips.

_**Now's you're moment,**_

Her own breathing was calm, steady, even, composed. Robin had always thought he was collected, but now was not a time when he was poised. His breathing was shallow and rugged. She was always his opposite.

Was it just him or did time seem to freeze?

_**Floating in a blue lagoon.**_

He was on top of her (how he got there he didn't know, all he knew at this moment was that this moment was going to haunt his dreams for years) he couldn't even see the screen anymore. All of his attention was focused on Starfire, not that Robin really cared for the music video in the first place.

_**Boy you better do it soon,**_

Her eyes were also closed, but she was nearing his lips with dead accuarcy.

_**No time will be better.**_

Their lips were being pulled together like a magnet. Stupid magnets.

_**She don't say a word,**_

His arms were around her waist, pulling her closer, all aganist his will. Why were his arms acting without his brain telling them to?

_**And she won't say a word until you,**_

How did his arms even make their way around her waist? And was Starfire coming on to him?

Why was he having all these damn questions? Did he not want this to happen? The moment he had fantasized about for years?

_**Kiss the girl.**_

She placed her arms around his neck, and Robin could feel their lips brushing lightly against one another.

Only one more second and they would kiss…

Robin leaned forward, Starfire's only support his arms.

_**Sha la lalalala**_

Suddenly the lights flipped on (and Robin wondered for a moment who turned them off), the sound of metallic feet was nearing them.

Robin's arms were instantly back at his side, and Starfire fallen to the floor without his arms to support him.

Robin waited for Cyborg to find them, tease them, laugh at them… but it never happened. Cyborg ran past the pair barely noticing the two teens, as he ran straight to his room.

Magnificent, now Robin felt like a sleazy teen, making out with some friend's little sister. Just freakin' fantastic.

Robin didn't even care what happened, all he knew was Starfire knew he was wanted to kiss her. Robin didn't even consider that fact that maybe, just maybe, Starfire wanted, needed for him to kiss her. All he knew was his feelings were out in the open.

No longer in the cover of darkness, Robin felt like he was naked and exposed in front of Starfire.

Which… Starfire probably would have enjoyed but, that was beside the point.

_**My oh my**_

"Sorry," Robin whispered, reaching down to help Starfire up. He hoped she realized he was apologizing for more than knocking her down.

She accepted his hand, and as Robin pulled her up, he thought he saw a look of disappointment cross her face, but only for a moment. Then it was gone and replaced with a smile. A shy smile.

_**Looks like the boy too shy,**_

They were nose to nose, neither moving, Robin's hand still closed around Starfire's own.

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl.**_

He wasn't even going to attempt to kiss Starfire, there wasn't a point. Someone would always ruin their moment. Maybe they weren't meant to be together.

He felt a pang in his heart with this thought.

They were still nose to nose.

_**Sha la lalalala**_

Starfire hadn't moved. The lights were on, like a spotlight. The music video was still playing, and Robin had almost kissed Starfire, and the two were standing nose to nose, not moving.

And still worse, (or better) Starfire had slipped her hands around Robin's neck, and was it just Robin, or did Starfire seem to be moving closer?

_**Ain't that sad?**_

Her cherry lips, with the intoxicating scent of cherries and bananas were nearing Robin's own lips. He heard himself moan and mentally cursed himself for it.

_**It's such a shame**_

Once again, Robin's hands found themselves on Starfire's waist almost without knowing, or as if knowing all too well where they should go.

_**Too bad**_

"Starfire…" a breathless whisper, a tightening of hands around the waist, pulling the girl closer.

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

She blinked, in that girlish way, a fluttering of eyelids, "Yes Robin?"

_**Sha la lalalala**_

"Starfire," he repeated, what could he say?

_**Don't be scared,**_

She giggled. She seemed slightly nervous. Or maybe she was anticipating this just as much as Robin.

_**You better be prepared,**_

"Do you enjoy this song? I find it most pleasant," Starfire said cheerfully.

What? What was up with this? She almost kissed him one second, and the next second she was having a normal conversation, still pressed up against his body.

He wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the distraction from her lips, or groan in agony of having her lips so close.

"It's… it's pretty good," Robin said hoarsely.

"I enjoy the beat," Starfire told Robin with a smile, "It is one that makes me wish to dance."

Robin now noticed Starfire swaying to the music, with the two of them pressed up against each other.

Wasn't life swell, especially with a set hips rubbing against your own?

_**Go on and kiss the girl!**_

"Starfire…" Robin trailed off once again, as Starfire stopped dancing.

She whispered back, "Yes Robin?"

The two found themselves nearing each other.

Lips once again only a millimeter away and suddenly…

_BANG!_

Not even bothering to untangle themselves from one another, the two Titans turned their heads at the same time and looked towards the door where a Raven (sporting some tight jeans and a black tee-shirt) had grown four red eyes, and a black aura around her, and a Beast Boy (wearing baggy jeans and a black tee-shirt as well, so to match his beau, much to her displeasure) looking pretty angry himself stormed into the Ops Room.

"Come on Cy!" Beast Boy cried, "We know you're here."

Raven turned to Beast Boy, ignoring the two Titans frozen mid-kiss in the Ops Room, "You go check his room, I'll check the garage," Raven instructed.

Beast Boy nodded, and the two stalked angrily into separate directions, to search (and destroy) Cyborg.

_**Sha la lalalala**_

Starfire looked up at Robin, pleading him not to let go.

_**Don't stop now!**_

Robin didn't let go.

_**Don't try to hide it how,**_

"Starfire…" Robin whispered, "Is it your purpose if life to torture me?"

Starfire blinked, "Oh Robin, I would never attempt to torture you!" Starfire claimed honestly, seeming put out at the entire idea.

_**You want to kiss the girl!**_

Robin chuckled, "Starfire…"

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

Starfire sighed, "Must you continue to say my name in such a fashion?"

_**Kiss the girl**_

Robin blushed, looking for a good reason, "Well… yeah."

_**Kiss the girl**_

"If you must… _Robin," _Great, she was mocking him... or was she flirting with him?

_**Kiss the girl**_

Well, then he's just mock/ flirt back, "_Starfire_."

_**Sha la lalalala**_

"_Robin,_" She repeated.

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

"You like this song better than the original version?"

_**Lalalala**_

Starfire leaned up closer to Robin, so much he could almost feel her face against his, "Yes, I believe I much prefer this song."

_**My oh my**_

Oh dear god.

_**Looks like the boys too shy**_

Robin gulped nervously, "I'm glad you… you… like this song better."

_**Ain't going to kiss the girl**_

Starfire looked saddened, "Do you mean to say you do not also enjoy this song?"

_**Shalala **_

Robin suddenly had the feeling they weren't talking about the song.

_**Ain't that sad?**_

"No, no, no!" He hurriedly said, "I _love _the song... it's just…"

_**It's such a shame too bad**_

Starfire sighed, "It is always something… what is it not Robin?"

_**You're gonna miss the girl**_

Robin thought for a moment.

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

He didn't have an answer.

_**Kiss the girl**_

"Please Friend Robin, inform me now so I may not continuously waste my time… listening to this song," her voice had a colder edge, and it seemed to be coming from someone who was immensely tired. Robin hated hearing that tone of voice coming from Starfire.

_**Kiss the girl**_

"Star… I honestly don't know."

_**Kiss the girl**_

"It is me, is it not?"

_**Kiss the girl**_

"No it's me… but-"

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

"But what Robin? I fear that sounds most like the bad excuses used by a boyfriend wishing to break up with his girlfriend."

"I know, for some reason I find myself getting more... and more... typical, if you know what I mean, when I spend time with you," seeing the blank, emotionless look on Starfire's face he swore, "Star, I'm not going to let me stand in the way of us anymore."

Starfire's face was full of shock, as Robin leaned down and kissed her, lights on, song ending.

He could feel her shock dissipate as she kissed him back. And it was a damn good kiss back.

_She _kissed _him _back.

Robin felt such elation, that he himself felt like he could fly.

He leaned her down on the couch, deepening their kiss, her mouth opening allowing his tongue entry…

And suddenly he heard an, "Ehm."

Reluctantly Robin parted his lips from Starfire's, and looking over the couch Robin saw his three friends looking at him, in a very odd position.

Raven had three large books encased in a black aura floating above her head, Cyborg was curled in a fetal position, and Beast Boy was in the middle of whacking Cyborg on the head.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Starfire and Robin, who both had dreamy, delighted smiles on their faces.

After a few moments of silence, Cyborg spoke, "Man… no wonder you always want us out of the tower."

**---**

The cliché's I used for this… Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
